


Don't Want to Be Saved

by AbusiveLittleBun



Series: Falling for Danger [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Choking, Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Gangbang, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Masochism, Mommy Kink, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Spanking, Spitroasting, Top James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun
Summary: Number 9 for the Peaky Rare Pair Bingo: Well-FuckedTommy seeks James' forgiveness but it may come at a bigger price than he would have thought...Direct Sequel to R U Mine?
Relationships: James/Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons, Tommy Shelby/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Falling for Danger [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850239
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	Don't Want to Be Saved

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truly sorry it took so long to update yikes, but uni was riding my ass right and proper lol. Hope you appreciate this long ass fic to make up to it!! Also I know the rare pair bingo was meant to end for a while now but I'd like to max it out and continue it into the next year as well...
> 
> Song inspiration: Natasha Blume - Black Sea

The air stung Tommy's lungs in a way that he hasn't felt since the war. If he was in a less focused-on-a-sole-object state, he might have allowed the trauma-induced panic attack to take over in reaction. But as it stood, he could not care less about if he could breathe normally or not. The only thing that mattered at that moment in his mind was James.

He had to get to James as fast as possible.

And if that meant that he had to sprint through London like a little boy late for school, then so be it. He almost got hit by various cars, shoved his way through masses of people, even stumbled like a newborn calf on the uneven cobblestones, but all of that was irrelevant to him.

And how could it be relevant when there was a chance that James laid somewhere in his apartment with his wrists cut up or his stomach full of pills to send him off to sleep forever? Tommy bit his lip bloody in worry as the image of James hitting his own head over the sarcastic comment he made that morning appeared. Tommy didn't know where the self-harm came from, but it definitely didn't arise spontaneously. There must have been previous instances. That foolish boy would be lucky if he made it home safely with how self-punishing he was in nature. 

Ishmael did reassure him that James arrived at his apartment in one piece, but that was little remedy to calm Tommy's nerves, who didn't slow his running pace until he stepped up the front steps of his door.

What the hell was he doing? He couldn't be this concerned for some boy that fucked him a couple of times. He wouldn't be foolish enough to fall for the first idiot with a sweet smile and a big dick to say he loves him. No, of course not, he was just... He just... He just didn't want Ada to come home to his friend and flatmate murdered by Tommy, dead on the floor of their apartment. No, it wouldn't be murder, right, but you led him to his death, didn't you? That's what you do best. Drive away those that love you. Why do you think Luca never came back? You should have never allowed yourself to feel love again. Look where it got you. 

He suddenly felt overwhelmed by guilt and fear, so much so that even raising his hand to knock on the door felt like a tremendous task. His whole body felt like it was made out of stone, far too heavy and weighed down by this awful knot in his belly. The sweat on his brow and back grew cold, not to mention the dampness seeping from his pants, and he was trembling in the unforgiving November air, Alfie's shirt, under his unbuttoned jacket and coat, too light and airy to protect him from the wind. But his shivers were only half caused by the temperature. 

It felt like his throat swole up, thinking that the first time James opened the door for him, there was pure shock on his features, the second, pure happiness, and now, the third, well. He was unsure if it would be bursting rage or suffocating sadness on his handsome face at the sight of him.

That is, if he even opens the door. He might choose to ignore Tommy all together. But that would still be the preferable version to the alternative, which is he already hung himself with his sheets in his bedroom.

Tommy cursed himself for the hundredth time as he let his knuckles make contact with the wood in a pathetic imitation of a knock. He shouldn't have let Alfie fuck him. He should have just let him have a bigger fucking cut like a normal businessman instead of opening his legs and acting like a desperate whore. 

Thinking back to it now, to the memory of how he practically threw himself on Solomons, he felt his cheeks heat in shame. All those things he said, the way he moaned and got off on the degradation and the rough fuck on top of his business partner's desk; it was all heard by James.

Sweet, kind-hearted, sensitive James, who became the happiest man on Earth mere hours ago for being called Tommy's boyfriend. 

Tommy drew in a shaky exhale and tried to convince himself it's just the run that is making him heave and that the tears in his eyes were purely from the sting of the cold.

Hearing the steps coming towards the door from the other side, however, made him forget all about what a pitiful sight he must make. It would be laughable at how he perked up like an eager puppy when the handle turned, and the entrance opened, but there was no time for self-shaming because James was still alive and opening the door and-

"Oh, hello there."

Tommy felt his whole body freeze up as he looked up at the tall stranger that stood in the doorway that was definitely not James. 

He was around his age, handsome and muscular with a similar built to James, with neatly combed brown hair but nowhere near as shy in posture or attitude, looming over Tommy in the doorway in an annoying manner to show off his superior built. 

Tommy thought for a second that in his hurry, he might have knocked on the wrong door, but no, looking behind the man blocking the entrance, inside it was the same decor as before, with the vase by the stairs that Tommy gifted to Ada when moving in. Then who the fuck was this guy?

Tommy's blood boiled at the thought that James might have had another lover and now ran into his arms, discarding Tommy for someone more befitting him. Why would he settle for a small, scrawny, dead-eyed, gaunt gangster when he could get a tall, fit, handsome lad that probably didn't threaten his safety?

He eyed the stranger with pure ice, his earlier vulnerability vanishing completely, overtaken by territorialistic greed and jealousy.

"Where the fuck is James?" he spit the words with as much venom as he could muster in his breathless state, trying to shove himself through the roadblock the other man presented.

The taller man grabbed him by the shoulders and kept him in place effortlessly as if Tommy had the physical strength of a sick kitten, "Easy there, doll, easy."

"I'm not your fucking doll, get your fucking hands off me," Tommy snarled, trying to squirm his way out of the stranger's hold, clawing at his arms to escape, which only earned him an amused dark chuckle as he got pulled inside.

The wind got knocked out of Tommy as he got slammed against the, now closed, entrance by the stranger, and he gave a pathetic gasp as the muscular body pressed close against him. The position made Tommy swallow back a whimper with how it reminded him of his morning with James.

A rough hand grabbing his jaw and lifting it to make eye contact with the taller man pulled him out of his memory. Tommy would have appreciated the handsome features on the stubbled stranger if those green eyes didn't have such sinister glint in them.

"You must be Tommy then, aren't you, doll?" his deep whiskey rough voice came with a heavy Scottish accent and a curl of his thin lips upwards as he turned Tommy's face side to side as if to examine him.

"Eyes like diamonds, with the prettiest fucking eyelashes and a bone structure carved by the goddess of beauty-, that's what Jamie said. Wrote a hundred fucking poems about your milky skin and raven hair and sang them all like a lunatic. He raved endlessly about your plump, pink, rosepetal mouth for ages like some idiot. Now I see, rightfully so."

Tommy scratched at the wrist that kept his face in place, even trying to bite the thumb pulling his bottom lip down, but it all just made the larger man laugh some more.

"He said you were a ferocious little kitten too," the man's hand on Tommy's waist traveled beneath the overly large shirt to caress his fingers over Tommy's tummy, "but he also said how you purr and arch your back with the right touch."

What the fuck was he talking about? Tommy tried his best glare on the taller man, but it wasn't nearly as successful as he would have hoped for, with his blush burning his cheeks from the indecency of the situation.

"Fucking hell, Andrew, get off of him, will you?" came an unamused deep voice from the top of the stairs, "Poor thing barely took one step in, and you are already slapping him with your cock."

Tommy was surprised to see another stranger in the house; his mind started reeling at what the hell was going on. The guy on him, apparently Andrew, took a step back with raised hands in mock surrender with an irritated smirk.

"Just wanted to give him a warm welcome, that's all. No need to beat me off with a bat now, George. I'm a gentleman, as you know."

"I've seen rats scurrying in the sewer that I would call a gentleman before you," George scoffed as he came down the stairs. 

Tommy let his eyes roam over him too. He was of similar built and height as Andrew, but with dark skin and a light beard covering his handsome face and dressed rather casually for being in someone else's home, undershirt sleeves rolled up to reveal muscular forearms.

George turned towards Tommy as he reached the bottom of the stairs and put a heavy hand on Tommy's thin shoulder.

"I apologize if this fucking Scot prick took the piss out on you, he got dropped on his head as a baby by his nanny repeatedly but unfortunately survived."

Andrew rolled his eyes, but the smile still lingered. This type of banter must be casual for them. They were far too relaxed for his own anxious state.

Tommy slapped the warm hold off of himself and continued to glare winter cold at the men in front of him. He had no time for this.

"I couldn't give less of a fuck," the sharp tone made George's handsome smile fade and Andrew's self-satisfied smirk grow, "Where the fuck is James?"

The boys glanced at each other with polar opposite facial expressions, - Andrew with delight and George with unease -, before George spoke up again, "Tommy, is it? Ada's brother? Look, Tommy, I don't think it's a good idea for you to-," but before he could finish his sentence Andrew took Tommy by the waist and forcefully moved past George and up the stairs.

"Oh, Jamie is upstairs, don't worry, I'm sure he will be so happy to see you," the man's Cheshire cat grin should have been alarming enough, but Tommy couldn't think of his own safety for the time being.

Andrew was quick to put his cold hand back under Tommy's shirt to palm at the small of his back, but Tommy chose to ignore it. James was alive. James was alright.

Tommy was buzzing with nervousness as Andrew led him to the open entrance of the guestroom, where the sound of laughter and light conversation filtered, making the knot ease somewhat in his stomach, but the view made Tommy tense up again.

James was on the sofa by the window, with three other men in his company, clearly good friends with how leisurely they dressed and acted, drinking and smoking on the bed and the sofa, laughing about something, only James wasn't laughing with them.

No, James had the coldest, most distant expression on, staring at nothing with a frown and his usual sunshine persona nowhere to be found, while his friends around him tried to cheer him up.

One of the men, sitting at the foot of the bed, turned to face the door, "Finally Hank could move his old fucking-," but stopped as he saw Tommy standing there in confusion. All talk stopped as the guests caught his presence and stared at him.

Tommy had a familiar flashback of arriving at the army camp for the first time and being shown his quarters, all the large men he shared it with staring at his lithe frame with open interest. He could almost hear the whistles and catcalls in his head. The designated prostitute arrived.

"Oh, Jamie," Andrew sing-songed behind Tommy, the closeness and tone making his skin crawl, added with how Andrew was holding him by the waist as if presenting a doll to a kid for Christmas. "Look who's here to see you." 

James looked up slowly, taking in Tommy's state with pure icy malcontent. Tommy felt shame burning his cheek, the marks Alfie left behind on his exposed throat were like bug bites begging to get clawed off, and the overly large shirt that Alfie gave him felt like a ton with how it weighed him down. 

The boys all stared and acted as if Tommy couldn't hear them as they started bombarding James and each other with questions. He let himself let out a sigh. Yes, it's just like the fucking army again.

"Shit, is that the 'Tommy' you gushed about? Fucking hell, I thought the whole poetry thing just messed with your brain, not that you were giving an accurate description. Where do you get babes like that?" The guy at the foot of the bed spoke with a devilish grin. He had a scruffy beard that he rubbed a hand over and olive-toned skin. He checked out Thomas from head to toe like a hungry wolf would with a lamb. If he were less hot, Tommy would call him a creep.

"James, you lucky dog, you hit that, didn't you? Man, you got some serious game," the man sitting next to James elbowed him in the side with humor, "You really can pick that ass up and make it bounce, huh." Ah, that must be the resident infantile pervert with the unkempt dark scruff.

"Raj, don't be like that! He's right there. Introduce us, James, will you?" the nervous-looking sandy-haired man with the pale complexion said from the other side of the bed, trying to seem calm and at home with the crude talk. So he was the prude of the group.

Looking at the men around him now made something click in Tommy's brain. As if a switch has flicked, he recalled their faces a few years younger and less hairy on James' dresser in one of the many photographs they were together. 

So this was James' old swim team, huh.

They seemed to be around Tommy's age, would call them even older, but he knew that James had very youthful features just like Tommy, so who could really tell. They all probably grew out their facial-, and body hair on account of not being part of the old swim club anymore, unlike James.

With how the beards made them look much more mature than James, Tommy wondered what the boy would look like with facial hair. He didn't let himself dwell on the fantasy for long, - it just couldn't make sense in his head.

"Bertie is absolutely right, we've wanted to make your acquaintance for quite a while now, after all, Tommy." Andrew tapped Tommy's waist hard enough that Tommy startled a bit. "You've met George, our wise sage and part-time party-killer," he theatrically pointed at the dark-skinned man rolling his eyes and crossing his muscular arms in the doorway, then motioned from one person to another. Tommy tried to mentally match their names with their characteristics.

"Mr. Gentleman McVirgin is Bertie over there." Blond, nervous guy.

"Our resident handsome lady-killer here is Milo, guard your panties when he's around." Hot creep with olive-toned skin.

"The stupid fucker that wants to make your ass "bounce" is Raj." Infantile pervert, unkempt scruff.

"My humble self is Andrew, but you can call me Daddy if you'd like." Scottish fucking prick. 

Tommy shook his head and tried to act as if he didn't even hear Andrew's introduction, but took careful notice of each member. They all had impressive builts; they were much taller with their long, muscular limbs stretched across the furniture. They could quite possibly easily overpower Tommy if so desired. He didn't want to decipher if these thoughts were bubbling up in his head from strategic planning due to his fight or flight instinct or from something more carnal. Just like back in the army, huh. That thought made Tommy's skin prickle with familiar fantasies that he didn't let himself dwell on and instead focused on his objective.

"James," he tried to go for his calm and collected business talk voice, but there was still a hopeful tremor he couldn't quite shake off, "could we talk in private?"

"Aw, Tommy doll wants to be alone with Jamie? Isn't that a bit unfair to the rest of us?" Andrew's hands caressed slow circles into his sides beneath his shirt again, and Tommy tried to shake off his advances with an angry huff, but James didn't seem to care one bit for his friend touching him inappropriately.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of them," James spoke in a bored tone, eyes unable to meet Tommy's and instead focused on where Tommy was trying to peel Andrew's hands off of him, "they know just about everything."

Time seemed to freeze for a moment before all the thoughts came crashing down. 

They know everything.

Tommy felt anger erupt in him at the indifferent tone. James blabbered away their encounters. The cheeky fucking shit exposed how he fucked the crime lord of Birmingham to his fucking college buds like it was just another simple fucking conquest.

After all they shared, their intimacy, their talks, the dinner they had, how Tommy opened up to him and now-

Now his carefully built fucking business and image are at risk because of some fucking brat that put his prick in him a couple of times.

Tommy saw red.

"You told them," it wasn't a question, "You fucking told them."

The guys around them silently turned their heads to watch the scene play out as if they were just watching a movie. It made Tommy want to shoot all of them. With how they apparently knew too much, this was a real possibility. But he left his fucking gun and holster at Alfie's. Shit.

James looked distastefully into Tommy's eyes, "Yeah, I told them," he paused for a moment, letting Tommy boil in his fury, "I told them that I fucked this desperate little tart in an alley that later showed up at my house and turned out to be Ada's brother." James took a drag of his cigarette and paused again, the silent moments irritating beyond measure for Tommy. He almost wished for the crude remarks back.

The memory James described was so sweet, but it tasted so bitter in Tommy's mind now. Their first time together. James fumbling and holding him close, calling him beautiful and perfect, kissing him like a lovesick puppy.

The same James was now, with the most disinterested tone and resentful features, leaning back on the couch and acted like Tommy was little less than a cheap whore on the sidewalk.

With how his cheeks colored and Alfie's release was running down his thighs, he sure felt like it.

"I told them how you couldn't wait to get your mouth on my cock again and how you came back for some more this morning," his tone turned unbearably sour in the next second, "and I told them how you left still dripping with my load to get your next fill from some other man. Yes, Tommy. I told them what a fucking slut you are."

Tommy searched James' face for any implication that he revealed his profession to his friends, but, as if he understood the unspoken question, James took a drag of his cigarette and faintly shook his head with a bite to the inside of his cheek.

The boys only knew the intimate details but not who Tommy really was. Ada didn't go by Shelby anymore, keeping the Thorne name even after the divorce to avoid association with their family. That made his chest feel a tiny bit lighter. Tommy let out a deep sigh and nodded as a silent thank you. James just looked away to focus on the wall rather than admitting his mercy. He was still not mad enough to land such a blow to Tommy's pride. He might still love him.

"James," Tommy's voice was more gentle now, more tired, "James, please, let me talk to you. I want to apologize." He shifted uncomfortably at the scrutiny he was under by the several strangers in the room. "I'm sorry. I truly am, alright? Just let me fucking talk to you alone for five fucking minutes."

James was still pointedly not looking at Tommy, acting as if his gaze was glued to the wall, but the way he bit at the inside of his cheek and clenched a fist into his pant leg showcased how upset he was. If Tommy's eyes didn't deceive him, he had slowly drying tear tracks on his face. His poor boy was so broken. Tommy wanted to come closer, hold James as he did with his morning panic attack, but Andrew held him back by his waist and tutted against his cheek.

"Aw, you think a simple "sorry" is enough to compensate for what you did to Jamie? After you played with his feelings and toyed with him until you could get with another man? You think you deserve his attention?" Andrew's cruel words seemed to reignite James' anger, his jaw clenching as he swallowed his own weakness amongst the hooting of the other boys. 

Tommy tried to peel Andrew's hands off of his body with frantic movements but his grip was relentless, "It's none of your fucking business, get off of me, you fucking-," his snarls were interrupted by his yelp when Andrew slammed him down onto the bed, right next to Milo, who laughed at Tommy's trashing.

"I think you owe Jamie a bit more than a simple sorry, wouldn't you say, guys?" Andrew pinned Tommy to the bed with his wrists held in a steady grip behind his back, his other hand fisted into Tommy's hair, tugging cruelly to expose his marked-up throat. 

Tommy whimpered out a curse, but this way, he was facing James, and there was nothing to hide the evidence that was Alfie's claim. The large, angry bitemark at the center of his throat, a clear "fuck you" to the boy's mark at the lower side of his neck. Tommy tried to turn away, squirm out from under the larger body, shield himself from the judgemental gaze, but he was held steadfast by the stronger man. 

James watched with a cold expression but with a beastly hunger lurking in his eyes. He was still angry, but he liked what he saw. He liked the situation his cheating boyfriend was in.

Did he just think of himself as James' boyfriend? God, he was going insane. If not only for that but for how the position made a treacherous warmth pool in his belly. He felt like such a dumb whore for getting aroused by the rough handling in the middle of a life-threatening situation.

His self-deprecating thoughts were interrupted by Andrew harshly pulling on his hair to make his back arch, kicking Tommy's knees apart on the bed to settle between them and press him down with his pelvis. Tommy shivered at the hardness poking against his backside; this certainly did not make the ticklish fire in his guts recede.

"You have the fucking nerve to come in here, looking like the used little chew toy you are, and try to get Jamie's affection back by saying a simple apology and asking his mates to fuck off? Nah, sweetheart, you need to work on your manners first. Didn't even take your fucking coat off when you came in, did you? Here, let me get that for you, princess."

Tommy gasped as the hand that was previously holding him by the hair pulled away just to grab his clothes by the collar at his nape and ripped them off his back with a forceful tug, Alfie's shirt's buttons ripping off to reveal his naked upper body.

Tommy could hear the boys whistle and make vulgar remarks at the exposed skin, making him bury his blushing face in the sheets below him, well, until Andrew took him by the hair again to pull his head up and face James.

There were still marks left by him and Alfie all over Tommy's back and chest, impossible to ignore. James' gaze hardened as he took a long drag of his cigarette. Tommy felt a sob threatening to escape. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable, and so humiliated. 

Why was he excited by it all, though?

His trousers were getting more and more tight at his crotch by the minute. Maybe it was just a reflex, developed in the army.

Andrew didn't stop there, commanding Bertie at the head of the bed to hold Tommy down while he raised his waist forcefully, making Tommy present like a bitch in heat, and yanked his trousers off, revealing his naked butt and undressing him until only his socks and garters remained.

He tried to kick back and trash against the rough handling, but he was easily overpowered by Bertie, Andrew, and Milo. Raj laughed his encouragements while smoking by James' side, and George looked on with a disapproving scowl, leaned against the wall. 

Tommy silently begged to any god that might be listening that the men around him wouldn't notice his quickly hardening erection bobbing at the contrast in strength.

"Now let's show Jamie what a bad, bad, bad little bitch you've been, Tommy, and then beg for his forgiveness if you really want it," Andrew seemed drunk on power as he gripped onto Tommy's hips to turn his leaking hole towards James, slapping his right cheek just for humiliation's sake. The little noise he gave out in surprise encouraged Andrew to do it again. And again. And some more.

Tommy sniffled against the sheets, trying to hide his face in the soft material, biting it to muffle the embarrassing sounds that threatened to escape as Andrew spanked him harder and harder the more Tommy refused to say anything except yelp softly. Each blow felt like sharp, repetitive stings; the burning aftermath barely allowed any time before the next one. He wanted to die from shame as he felt the hits draw Alfie's come out more and more from his used hole, flowing in slow rivers down his thighs and making his prick bob in interest.

And James had front row seats to it. 

He probably felt justified, having Tommy spanked by his weasely fucking college bud, while the others watched on hungrily, groping their hardening dicks through their pants and giving dirty remarks.

Andrew only stopped when he heard Tommy mumble something into the bed, after what might have been thirty hits, and drew him up by the hair again with the most insufferable grin Tommy has ever seen.

"Ah, has the little princess learned some manners? Are you ready to beg for forgiveness finally?"

Tommy licked at his lips and breathed deeply as if the spanking took out all his energy for a few moments, letting the bastard think he won, and then he glared into Andrew's smug fucking mug.

As if his father didn't use to beat his ass bloody every other day in his childhood.

"Are you punishing me for cheating on my boyfriend, or are you doing this because it wasn't with you?"

The other boys hooted and hollered before Andrew drew his hand up to hit Tommy across the face, but before the blow could land, his wrist was caught from behind. 

Tommy could have smiled if he wasn't so shocked that James would protect him right now. The younger man held onto Andrew's arm with a strong grip, the same icy expression from earlier remaining, but now with murderous fire in his eyes.

"I don't want him beaten. Hit his face, and I will break your arm." James had a deadly calm in his voice, simply stating facts, not letting up even when Andrew struggled against his hold. 

"Yeah, he's still your pretty little thing even after he played you, right? Goddamn it, James, you're such a fucking cuckold." Andrew growled.

James let him go in favor of directing his attention to Tommy, his eyes softening but with clearly conflicting emotions on his handsome face. Tommy looked up at him from where he was kneeling on the bed with pleading eyes, trying to silently confess how sorry he was. 

James ran a hand over his back, caressing his marks from their lovemaking in the shower earlier that day, then gently lifted the smaller man's jaw to kiss him softly. 

Tommy melted into the bittersweet kiss, reaching up with his own hands to hold onto James' forearm and shirt, kissing back hungrily for his affection, happy tears flowing down his lashes. He couldn't care less for their spectators, he had his boy again. James was forgiving him. James still loved him.

He chased after the taller man's lips after he drew back, but James held him firmly by the jaw, leaving Tommy love-drunk and needy a few centimeters away. His expression still hasn't softened up completely, even with Tommy's drool on his mouth.

"I don't want him beaten," James stared into Tommy's sparkling eyes but clearly meant his words for Andrew, "but I do want him punished." 

Tommy's breath caught as the hand from his jaw slid down to his marked-up throat and squeezed threateningly, "I want him to get exactly what he wants, and I want him to see why it's bad for him. Why he chose wrong."

Tommy's eyes widened in shock. He was about to ask James what the hell he was talking about, but the taller man stood up straight again and let go of him, walking back to the couch, and slumping down to watch Tommy's naked body a meter away from the bed. Andrew's frown turned into a mad grin, waiting for James to give the order.

"If the kitten doesn't want a sole owner to protect him, and goes from house to house for his meals, he's going to get torn to shreds by the dogs on the street." James lit himself another cigarette, staring impassively into Tommy's confused face as he blew the smoke out, "Who's hungry, boys?"

The previous silence in the room was broken by the men around James excitedly laughing, woofing, and shouting about who to go first. In the racket, all Tommy could do was stare at James with his jaw clenched. 

This fucking bastard.

Tommy moved to scramble off the bed and gouge James' fucking eyes out, but Andrew quickly pushed his face back into the sheets with a hand on his nape, taking Bertie's place at the head of the bed, chuckling as he arranged Tommy's body, so he gave a perfect side view to James. 

"Not so fast, kitten, come on," Andrew seemed to really like Tommy's hair as he ran his fingers through it and gripped it once more to bring Tommy's face close to his crotch, showcasing the massive outline of his erection tucked against his thigh beneath his pant leg. "Show me how all the nasty shit I heard about you was true."

Before Tommy could tell Andrew just how he was going to gut him like a fish, he gasped as someone from behind clasped both of his still red and tender cheeks. 

"Fuck, can't believe you're letting us do this to your boyfriend, Jamie." Raj gripped his ass tight, parting his cheeks, and laughed with a dark rumble. "But is this really okay, though? I mean, don't get me wrong, I can barely contain myself, you have one sexy bitch, but I'm not about put my dick in someone who doesn't want it."

Andrew blew raspberries at him and grunted about what a wimp he was and how that is half the fun, and Tommy started to consider biting his fucking dick off. Andrew might have been one of those freaks that got off on forcing themselves on unwilling partners. Not that that would be a case in their situation, but he wasn't about to admit that. Being stuck between two men, both of which intended to stick their cocks in him, was a dangerous position, but not technically one that he has never been in or enjoyed before. Sue him for being well trained in the army, but it did get him hot and bothered.

He turned to the side to watch James' brows rise with an amused expression, the taller man looking over to Tommy's face that flushed at the eye-contact they made. It felt so lewd somehow. As if James was a firsthand witness of Tommy's services for his fellow soldiers and high-ranking officers. As if he knew just how many times he has done this before. As if he knew exactly how much Tommy got off on this, despite his pride.

James licked at his lips, "With how excited his tiny prick is, I wouldn't worry about him rejecting your advances. He let me fuck him in an alley without knowing each other after all. He's the greatest whore there is." Tommy felt like his face was burning in shame as his dick bobbed in confirmation, drooling onto the sheets below. "Do you want to stop, Tommy?" James asked with a condescending tone. "If you do, just say the word. I will let you go. But then I don't ever want to see you again. But if you still want me to forgive you, you'll show me now how sorry you are and take your punishment like a good kitten."

He would never have thought that their power dynamics would be able to switch so drastically. He thought it was only James that depended on his affection, but at his cruel words, Tommy's heart clenched painfully. He swallowed at the seriousness in James' tone, feeling anxious about how his choice may reflect on him.

Andrew nudged Tommy's head against his crotch softer this time, fingers caressing at his nape, "Come on, doll, show Jamie what he's missing. Show the bastard what he's willing to give up."

Tommy looked up at Andrew with newfound inspiration. He was right. James was a fucking bastard if he could just say that. As if Tommy wasn't the best fucking lay he ever had. He should be the one crawling on his knees for attention, not Tommy.

He will show him.

Tommy forced himself to relax into the touch and rubbed his cheek against the throbbing length under the material, licking his lips lewdly and starting to make work of Andrew's trousers. Oh, he will fucking show James.

He arched his back and spread his knees farther when he felt Raj slip a finger in his used hole, whistling at the view, "Fuck, he's all ready too, I wonder if he could take me like this..."

Andrew hissed as Tommy withdrew his length, a bit shorter than James, but Tommy acted as if it was the most impressive dick he has ever seen, biting his lip as he glanced up at the larger man with a mesmerized gaze.

James can sit on his fucking throne and watch as Tommy has fun with his stupid fucking friends.

"Of course, he can. Don't be disrespectful, Raj, you're talking about a fucking professional here," Andrew chuckled as he patted Tommy's head condescendingly, but it quickly turned into a low groan as Tommy took the tip of his cock in his mouth and gave a firm suck.

Before Andrew could murmur a curse, Tommy apologetically licked around the head and bobbed down to take a few more inches into his warm and wet mouth, Andrew's tight grip on his hair melting into comfortable pets as he relished in the heat enveloping his cock.

Tommy didn't have a problem with the salty, musky tang of the dick he sucked, but he wasn't all too happy with how Andrew put pressure on his scalp almost immediately, urging him to take his length deeper without letting Tommy's jaw adjust to it first.

"Fuck yeah, show me what that bratty mouth is good for, babydoll," when Andrew started guiding his head by his hair and pressed him down deeper than before, and with more force, Tommy had a brief moment of panic, where he almost choked at the sudden intrusion into his throat.

Tommy let his teeth graze Andrew's sensitive skin at the next upwards stroke and glared as the taller man jolted with a curse. Andrew swore under his breath as he lifted Tommy's face off completely, so he could slap his blushing cheek with his now spit-slick cock.

"You try to bite me again, princess, and I'll pull each of your pretty pearls out, got it?" he tapped his dick against Tommy's lower lip a few times for a good measure. 

"Let the fucking professional do his thing then, eh?" Tommy continued to glare up for another moment, then put his tongue out lewdly, as if asking for permission to get it back, silently promising to play with his new toy more gently.

Andrew shook his head and sucked on his teeth as he gave in. Sliding the tip of his cock over Tommy's silky wet tongue, rubbing circles into it, smearing his precum and mixing it with drool, before letting it delve deeper so Tommy could close his lips around him again with an appreciative hum.

"Good boy," this time, he didn't try to fit his whole length inside immediately, letting Tommy bob down lower and lower at his own pace, allowing the smaller man to savor it. "Show me how you'd do it for James. Act like I'm your precious fucking boyfriend."

That made Tommy's chest tighten a little, but it made his objective clearer in his mind. He was doing this to win James back. 

No, to show James what he's missing. Fuck, why does he care so much?

Tommy withdrew completely to look up at Andrew with as much adoration as he felt for James, startling the grin off the larger man's face. Tommy took the hand that Andrew had on his nape and nuzzled against it, closing his eyes to imagine it belonging to James, kissing the palm before gently directing it back to the back of his head. He almost thought about calling him his good boy, telling him how mommy loves him, but no, that was for James and James alone.

He focused back on his cock, kissing along his length with little wet sounds, starting from the tip, down the underside, and to each of his balls, taking them into his warm mouth separately and fondling them with his tongue carefully as he did for James that morning.

He pointedly ignored James, not even daring a glance at him, and he didn't even need to; he heard over Andrew's sighed curse and the other men's muttering awe, how James gripped the arm of the leather sofa tightly and exhaled his cigarette smoke sharply. He was frustrated. 

"Shit," Andrew moaned as he watched Tommy suckled on his balls, "James gets the family jewels polished to fucking perfection like this? Fuck, mate, if you can give this up, my hat's off to you."

Tommy hummed smugly before giving a final gentle suck, then softly withdrew with his tongue running along the underside once more, this time up towards the tip, and there, he gave one more kiss with his eyes glancing up cheekily at Andrew's awestruck expression before bobbing down much deeper than before, taking more than half of his length in a single stroke. Andrew gasped and took hold of his head again, but this time Tommy welcomed the push, imagining it's James, moaning into the motions.

The men around him hissed and cursed at the sight he made, and Raj once more took his place behind Tommy on the bed, frantically unbuttoning his trousers.

"Holy fuck, that's the hottest fucking shit I've ever seen. I can't fucking wait anymore."

Tommy was too absorbed with pleasuring his "James" to care for Raj, so the prick nudging at his rim was a bit of a surprise, but he managed to avoid choking as the tip pushed inside.

It burnt in a familiar way, the mess Alfie left behind easing the way somewhat, but his insides weren't as loose or ready that one might have hoped for. Andrew's dick poked obscenely at the inside of his cheek as he caught his breath to adjust to the feeling of Raj's cock splitting him open in a long thrust.

"Fucking-, fuck." Raj groaned as he bottomed out inside Tommy, gripping his waist like a lifeline, "With how you described him as well-used whore, I expected him to be less like the tightest fucking vice on my cock, shit."

Tommy wasn't sure how big Raj was, so he couldn't tell if it was his hole that was unrelaxed or the boy really was just large, but it didn't help the situation that Raj started pummeling away instantly, not giving time for Tommy under him to get comfortable, seeking his own climax. 

It hurt, but Tommy tried to remain as steady as possible with Raj dragging him back and forth on his cock. The nonexistent control the other boy had gave Andrew newfound courage to properly use the mouth on his length. He fucked back into Tommy's throat until the smaller man's nose was tickled by the thick pubic hair at the base. The fuckers didn't even care about establishing a matching rhythm. 

Relaxing on both fronts felt like the greatest challenge so far, but he just tried to think back on how easy it felt in the army, where he was passed around like the last fucking cigarette in the trenches. He just had to be pliant and pretty, like an actual doll, ease the tension from his muscles, look up through his tear-filled eyes, moan when his sweet spot gets hit, and tighten when they're close. It was pure instinct at this point.

Even amongst the harsh thrusts, he could tell when to clench and swallow to have both men groan in unison, Andrew driving his head down to envelope his whole dick and Raj thrusting deep in all the way to the root, both of them coming almost at the same time, Tommy trembling as he took them both, eagerly swallowing and suckling and giving tight little clenches around the cocks inside him.

"This," Raj sighed as he gave shallow thrusts, milking himself through the aftershocks in Tommy's ass, "is the best fucking hole I've ever fucking had my dick in, holy fuck."

"And then you haven't even tried his pretty fucking mouth yet," Andrew chuckled as he kept Tommy's face nestled in his crotch, gently swallowing through the very last drops. "He's still fucking sucking, but he makes it feel so fucking good, it's incredible. He really fucking knows his way around a prick."

Andrew took a cigarette from the nightstand, Bertie lighting it for him immediately, and pet the head in his lap leisurely, careful not to get ash in Tommy's hair and blowing the smoke out theatrically satisfied.

"Jesus, we get it, pull your dirty fucking pricks out already," Milo groaned from the side in frustration, "I don't think I could be satisfied from remaining a spectator for long. Let us get a taste, come on."

Raj laughed at that, giving gentle little slaps to Tommy's ass, "Oh, I'm very fucking content here thank you very much, in fact, I don't ever wanna leave this place again, I might just move in."

Andrew chuckled as well, taking another drag and carding his fingers through Tommy's hair in lazy motions but keeping him pressed firmly down to have the smaller boy warm his softening length.

"I agree, can't think of a better fucking place to be if I'm honest. But I can't deny our generous host's request, and I'm willing to pass the peace-prostitute onto the next lucky lad. Just not you. Bertie, get over here, you miserable sod. Let Tommy dolly make a man out of you."

Andrew finally eased the pressure on Tommy's head, and he was able to come back up and gasp for some fresh air through his mouth as another boy took Andrew's place, the prudish blond one, now fidgeting with his tenting trousers.

Tommy felt so pent up; the fucks have been okay, but both men clearly only cared for their own satisfaction, neither of them attempting to angle their thrusts to hit Tommy's pleasure spots on purpose, his aching little cock hanging heavily between his thighs. And he doubted that this nervous boy had a technique strong enough to get him off with just his prick in his mouth.

Bertie pulled his zipper down with trembling fingers to take his cock out. Tommy almost sighed out loud at the sight of his six and a half inches. It's not that he was small; Tommy could appreciate a nice healthy size, it's just that James was much bigger in that regard. At least it won't be so hard on his throat. But he does need something good on the other end.

He managed to turn to the side enough to draw one of his legs up towards his belly and kick back at Raj's thigh hard enough to send him tumbling off the bed, finally withdrawing his soft dick. Raj cursed as he landed on the floor, the other boys laughing, and Tommy allowed himself a smug glare at the incredulous boy on the floor before he gave a brief glance at James, who tried to hide his own smile behind the hand holding his cigarette.

He was slowly coming around. He certainly had a very prominent bulge in his pants already.

Tommy felt butterflies flutter in his belly when they made brief eye-contact, James catching his eyes gazing at his crotch and Tommy catching his interest in his expression.

They both felt it. How intensely they both craved each other. It was suffocatingly tender.

James broke the eye-contact first, embarrassed at how fast his anger was melting away and trying to hold onto it as he cleared his throat and passed his box of cigarettes to Raj, who came over to the couch to plop down next to James, now with his dick tucked back in.

"Kitten my fucking arse, that bitch is a goddamn horse," Raj groaned, massaging his thigh that Tommy kicked.

"Can't expect to tame a stallion with a stale carrot." James couldn't hold back his shy but proud smirk as he calmly retorted, and took a sip of his drink as he glanced back to Tommy, who wanted to preen at the subtle pride in his boy's hungry eyes.

"That fucking poet brain of yours can get trampled by your wild fucking mare as well, mate." Raj rumbled as he lit his cigarette. "I'm curious to see how you tamed the little bitch, though."

James gave a sad little smile as he muttered, "I never did." He looked at Tommy again, "Never thought I'd need to."

Tommy bit at his bottom lip, emotions twisting his guts, turning unbearable, and directed his eyes to Milo to distract himself.

"Didn't you want a taste?" he ignored how fucked his throat sounded and tried to act coy, arching his back again, pushing his hips out.

Milo rubbed a hand over his stubbled jaw with a wolfish grin, "Oh, baby, I want the whole course. And I can assure you, you'll be begging for it too," he obscenely grabbed at his crotch before making his way over to the bed. Tommy ignored the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, our kitten isn't going to stay hungry for long," came Andrew's chuckle as he redirected Tommy's face back to Bertie's crotch, his erect dick twitching at the attention, "Now, be a good boy, Tommy, and say "aah" for Bertie."

Tommy only raised a brow at the fidgeting Bertie, who seemed five seconds away from a heart attack; his face was cherry red, and Tommy could swear he heard his heart beating out of his chest rabbit fast. He probably never got a blowjob in front of other people before. Hell, he might have never got a blowjob in his life. His innocent look made him think fondly of James, although Bertie was far from being as handsome or hung. But he was the closest to reminding him of his boy.

Tommy gave him some reassuring pats on his thigh, "It's alright, Bertie." He tried for a calming tone he would use on horses and soldiers. Or James. "You don't have to prove anything. Just let me do the work here, eh?" Bertie gulped, nodding his head along with his interested prick. Tommy gave a small smile and kissed the tip of his cock, "Good boy."

The shattering of glass Tommy first associated with Raj accidentally dropping his drink, if not for how the mentioned man cursed in shock, "James, shit, man, easy!"

When Andrew laughed as George frantically hurried over, and Milo let out a whistle ending in a low "damn," Tommy finally looked to the side to see James staring at him with wide, enraged eyes.

His jaw was set tight, face reddening from fury, his hand a mess of blood and shards where he squeezed the whiskey glass too hard and made it explode.

George was fussing over his hand, picking out glass pieces from his flesh, trying to nudge James to the bathroom, but he wouldn't move, wouldn't even acknowledge the other man or Raj picking up the shards from the ground with disbelief.

When Andrew just kept laughing, George snapped, "Shut the fuck up, Andrew! Can't you fucking see he hurt himself again, you dumb bastard?!"

The words rang in Tommy's brain on repeat. Hurt himself again. Again. He has been hurting himself for a while now. Tommy fucking knew it.

He tried to get off the bed, get to James to inspect his injury, to calm him down, to stop squeezing the shards deeper into his palm, do fucking something, but Andrew caught him by the hair and forced him back.

"Ah-ah-ah, where do you think you're going, doll? Did you forget that you have a job to do here?" Andrew tutted. "Ignoring poor Bertie over here when he's ready to be your good boy, hm?"

Tommy tried to peel Andrew's grip off with a growl, angered by the patronizing tone, but desperate to calm his boy down. He didn't mean to-, fuck, it just fucking slipped out, it was a too familiar situation, and he fucking hurt James.

"Hell no, Andrew, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" George shouted at him again, trying to tug James up by the elbow. "That's it; this shit is over, it's fucked up as it is, we're not helping him, let go of that poor boy, you hurt them enough, you sick fuck!"

Andrew rolled his eyes with a sly grin, "You're talking as if you weren't fucking hard the whole time." And it was true, George had a fat bulge at his crotch. "All of us want this; Jamie just got a bit sensitive again, that's all."

"No, fuck that, this ends now," George abruptly stopped as James interrupted him with a deadly calm voice, his eyes still unblinkingly staring at Tommy.

"No."

Tommy looked back at his boy's face, not caring if he looked close to crying from worry. He just wanted to fucking hold James right now. 

James tried to remain motionless, but every inch of him screamed pure rage, his own eyes also bubbling with tears - from the pain or sadness, who knows? - and spoke again when George tried to get him out of the room again.

"I want this. I want him to continue. I want to watch it." 

Andrew grinned like a cat who got the cream as he caressed Tommy's hair. "See? Jamie wants it, George. And this is all for him, isn't it?" he ignored George's glare and nudged Tommy's head back again to Bertie. "Come on, do as your boyfriend says, Tommy doll." 

George was about to argue again when there was a knock at the door. He stared furiously at Andrew again, then at James, before he groaned and got up from the couch. "Raj, get the door; it's going to be Hank. I'll go and get some water and the med bag." He pointed at James and looked at Milo as the remaining designated, somewhat responsible friend. "Keep fucking watch of him for two minutes. If he does some stupid fucking shit again and you guys are too busy fucking his boyfriend to care, I'll tear your fucking balls off." At the doorstep with Raj, he turned back once more, addressing Andrew. "Don't fucking think for a second that I'm falling for your transparent fucking selfless act, Andrew. One more incident like that, and this shit is over, I mean it."

Andrew chuckled and turned his voice mockingly sweet and childish, "Yes, daddy, we'll be good, I swear."

George grumbled something along the lines of "un-fucking-believable," and "sly, deranged bastard," but he trampled out of the room to retrieve the medical bag quickly, while Raj hurried down the stairs to let their friend in.

Tommy was still unsure about the situation, worriedly watching James as he just let his blood drip onto the hardwood floor, entirely fixated on Tommy.

"Go on." James sounded hypnotized, not entirely sane at the moment. "Suck him off. Treat your good boy nicely."

Tommy felt like his throat has swollen up as if he swallowed a whole chestnut. It was so painful. He wanted to tell James that it was only because he was thinking about him, that the pet name slipped from his mouth, but he didn't want to cry in front of his fucking friends.

Andrew tapped Bertie's dick against Tommy's cheek to get his attention back, "You heard, Jamie, doll. Show us how nicely you can take care of a good boy." He probably wasn't completely aware of the weight of his words, but he saw how it affected both of them and was delighted to play on it. Sadistic fucker.

Tommy glared up at Andrew for a moment before looking back to Bertie with a softer, apologetic expression. The boy was, understandably, looking quite embarrassed, his erection softening a bit from the tense situation and whispering an almost inaudible "sorry." Tommy wasn't sure if it was for the ruckus or his flagging hard-on, but he still shook his head a little to signal that it was all alright.

He took the tip of Bertie's cock in his mouth, humming softly around him to give him pleasant vibrations and get him completely hard again. His thumb rubbed circles into the boy's thigh, while with his other hand, he tugged on his balls gently. The boy was quite responsive, inhaling sharply and weakly holding back his whimpers. 

Tommy slowly sank lower with each bob, angling his head to create a slight spiraling motion with his tongue matching the movement, tightening his lips. In no time at all, Bertie's length was pulsing and ready again, but he politely refrained from bucking up into the warm heat of Tommy's mouth, which got a bit more difficult when the smaller man swallowed around him carefully. Bertie let out a soft gasp and clenched at the sheets below him like a lifeline. Tommy tried his hardest not to let the boy's behavior take him back to his memories with James.

"There we go, see, Bertie, wasn't so hard to give in to your desires with a wanton whore, now was it, mate?" Andrew remarked with an audible grin while raking his nails through the buzz-cut at the back of Tommy's skull. "Come on, Milo, are you going to just remain a spectator willingly, or are you actually going to use your lame dick on this fine fucking day?"

Milo scoffed but massaged firmly at Tommy's ass, which he has been caressing since he got on the bed. "Believe me, there's nothing I'd like more than to just stick it in and take this pretty little thing to heaven and back, but I kind of have a feeling that our dear sweet James might murder all of us, or himself if I do that."

"I won't." James sounded slightly agitated, even more so as George hurried back with the medical kit and, by the sounds of it, a bucket of water. "Just stick it in, as you say. "Take him to heaven and back," I'm sure he'd like that. Poor Tommy hasn't been able to come from Andrew or Raj so far. I'm starting to pity him."

Tommy was sure that was a personal attack at Andrew, and by the way Andrew's fingers dug into his nape, he guessed it worked well enough. He gave a long lick over Bertie's underside and tongued at the slit with a hint of a smile. The petty comments meant James was slowly coming down from his rage again. This time he hoped that he wouldn't fuck it up.

"You say that now, then plant a bomb in my car; I know you, James." Milo gave a nervous chuckle before giving himself a few strokes and directing the tip to Tommy's well-used hole. "Alright, then. Let me show you how a real man fucks, baby doll."

"You say that as if you knew anything about how to do that, Andolini." 

The mature, gruff voice startled Tommy into looking up from teasing Bertie with his tongue. When the others talked about Hank, he expected just some college mate of theirs from the same age, not a huge grey man who could easily be their father.

The older man stood over the bed, inspecting the scene before him with thoughtful eyes as if it was a mathematical question. Tommy found himself frozen at the intense scrutiny of those deep-set blue eyes, shadowed by heavy brows. He was a handsome older man, fit and strong despite his age that he seemed to embrace. He didn't take his pipe out as he murmured beneath his big bushy white beard.

"I see you caught yourself a pretty little pearl, boys. Hi there, missy." Hank did a little nod in greeting before settling heavily next to James on the couch, leaving Raj to sit on the floor. "What's a lovely little flower like you doing in between two good for nothing miserable sods? Looking for a lost earring?"

Andrew grinned around his cigarette, "We're cheering Jamie up by spit-roasting his cheating ex-boyfriend, Hank, don't treat him like a person. He's just a whore." 

Tommy wanted to punch Andrew in the gut, but James speaking up with a stern voice stopped him. "We haven't broken up. He's still mine."

"But you're fine with your mates calling your bird a whore and not treating the little thing like a person?" Hank asked nonchalantly while taking a puff from his old wooden pipe; the scent strangely comforting. 

James looked away with a frown, angry at the older man chiding him.

"Laddie, you think your lassie still wants to be yours after this?" The way he looked at Tommy's body made his skin prickle with goosebumps. "I'd say you'd be lucky if missy doesn't spit in your eyes after your mates got off of her. Girlie like tha' could get a different lad on every day of the week, and here you are, not appreciating her but calling her yours. 'Knew you've always been a dim-witted lad, O'Connor. Thank the Lord, ye' didn't try to become a lawyer."

Tommy noticed the frustration on James' features, but he didn't talk back; clearly, whoever this Hank was, he had a considerable influence on him and the other boys, who now looked quite ashamed of themselves. 

"He likes it, Hank. His prick has been hard this whole time, don't worry about the missy." Andrew scoffed, suddenly gripping onto Tommy's erection; the force of it almost made Tommy's knees give out under him in pain. 

Hank just watched sagely with furrowed brows, "Don't act like you're in a butcher shop, Tucker; you have to be gentle with a delicate little girl like that. Hard you say, but I don't see her wetting the bed." He turned to Tommy's eyes with an apologetic nod. "Forgive me, m'lady, for raising such incompetent buggers."

His familiar features suddenly made sense to Tommy, remembering the group pictures on James' drawers; Hank was the swim team's old coach. His hair has been tamer, beard shorter, but the crow's feet and kind eyes under bushy brows remained. He seemed like a kind-hearted but strict man, and Tommy found himself nodding respectfully as if he was in a meeting.

"It's quite alright, Mr...."

"Oh, please, just call me Hank, dearie; rather not feel like an old goat amongst you youngsters." Hank sat back against the couch and pointed at Milo with his pipe, "Give us a better view, Andolini, don't mount the little lady like a dog."

The old man must have clearly seen that Tommy was a man, even if he was smaller; why he insisted on referring to him as a girl baffled Tommy as much as it made him blush. Maybe he was like one of those men in the army who pretended that the boy under them that they were fucking was a girl to deal with their religious guilt or pride. But he didn't seem the sort at all. Maybe it just simply amused him how bashful Tommy got from it.

Milo hastily arranged Tommy to lay on his side, with one of his legs draped over Milo's shoulder to give a good view of Tommy's front to the men on the couch. When he pushed his cock inside, Tommy let out a breathy groan against Bertie's thigh.

Milo was bigger than Raj has been, that's for sure. Thankfully he was more gentle as well, easing himself in slowly and letting Tommy adjust before slowly moving his hips to build a steady rhythm. It was almost too slow, and Tommy busied himself with directing his attention back to Bertie, deepthroating him with ease to give a good show. A show that Hank loudly appreciated.

"What a girl you got there, O'Connor. Putting up with a mediocre cock and the slowest fuck of the decade so gracefully. A true treasure that one is; needlessly polite." The older man chuckled.

Tommy noted how Milo started gradually speeding up, snapping his hips into him in powerful waves, grazing his sweet spot at every thrust, making his lashes flutter. The old man knew what he was talking about; the new rhythm made Tommy moan around Bertie, the vibrations making the poor boy snap his hips up into the warmth with a gasp, Tommy taking it with a welcoming throat. 

Hank gave a few more instructions, but Tommy couldn't pay attention to the deep voice with how every passing moment became more and more pleasurable for him, his neglected cock drooling onto the sheets the way he was drooling on Bertie's length.

Hank said something to Bertie, which Tommy only noticed when the shy boy lifted his jaw gently. He first thought the boy was going to pull out of his mouth completely, but as he felt him slowly caress his cockhead against the back of his throat, over to the rooftop of his mouth, Tommy jolted from the ticklish pleasure. Why the fuck did that feel so good?

"Like that?" Bertie asked above him, but it was clearly meant for Hank.

"Exactly, look how the little missy almost squirted over the sheets from that. Do it again as you go back down and treat that throat like the sweetest cunt. The young lady has been doing enough work instead of you lads, treat her for the round. And Andolini, this isn't a dance, don't exaggerate your thrusts unnecessarily and angle a bit to the left."

Tommy couldn't help the whimper that left him as Milo took the old man's advice and drove straight into his prostate. Fuck, it felt so good; he could feel how close it brought him to the edge. Bertie also caressed his throat again and gently rocked deep inside, making Tommy shiver with the intense sensation from both ends.

His orgasm almost came as a surprise when the two men hit his insides just right at the same time, making him paint his tummy and the sheets below with desperate white ribbons; his moans and cries muffled by the cock in his mouth.

Andrew, of course, couldn't stand Tommy having a pleasant time and gripped his hair again, forcefully shoving Tommy's head up and down on Bertie's cock, making Tommy almost choke, caught off guard in his post-orgasmic state. "Who cares what the little bitch wants; he should be servicing Bertie, not the other way around."

Hank grumbled disapprovingly, but Andrew didn't bother listening to him, using Tommy's mouth to make his friend squirm. The clenching of Tommy's throat as he tried to swallow his pooling saliva made Bertie whimper; Andrew barely pulled Tommy's face off, and the boy was shooting his load all over it.

Milo didn't stop his own thrusts as Andrew kept Tommy in place for the humiliation, making him rock into it, his gasping mouth catching some of the seed. Tommy didn't particularly prefer getting his face dirtied, he'd much rather swallow, but he felt too fucked out to protest, and tried to catch the last few drops with his tongue with a glare up at Andrew. Great, now he had come on his hair and lashes.

"Oh, God," Bertie was clearly overwhelmed by the picture Tommy made, his spent cock jolting at the sight, and limply letting himself be moved to the side by Andrew, who laughed and congratulated him for his work.

Hank sighed and barked some insults at Andrew, but Tommy was still too above the clouds to care, his cheek resting on the bed and panting as he watched James with hazy eyes. He didn't look angry. He looked frustrated but wanton. Poor dear has been hard this whole time and hasn't touched himself due to his pride.

Tommy licked at the come trickling down his face and thought about calling out to his boy again. He wanted to take care of him so much.

When the bed shifted, and he heard Andrew and George argue above him, Tommy refused to look away from James, even with Milo punching little gasps out of him with every thrust. It was almost painful, the oversensitivity, but he let the man use him to chase his own orgasm. Milo pressed grateful whiskery kisses to Tommy's leg on his shoulder for the permission, which turned into a bite to repress his groan as he finally finished deep inside.

Despite how he chided Raj earlier, Milo was reluctant to pull out as well, rocking lazily into Tommy, making the come inside his hole squelch and give out morbid wet noises that made Tommy grimace.

"Let him fucking rest. I want no part of this anyway!" George snarled at Andrew, who tried to pull him onto the bed by his belt.

"Come on, don't be such an impotent old man, have some fun!" Andrew whined, trying to undo his trousers despite George slapping his hand away constantly, "If you fuck him, I'll let you fuck me after!"

"No one wants to fuck your insane ass, Andrew, stop offering it. And look at that poor boy, he looks too far gone for another round!"

George was right, Tommy didn't think he could perform anymore after the mind-numbing orgasm he had, but Hank clearly had other plans. The older man got up from the couch with a groan only to walk up to Tommy, shooing Milo off him with a flick of his wrist.

Tommy whined as Hank gently cradled him in his arms and raised him up to carry him back with him to the couch. Tommy has been fucked too many times today to protest, yawning as he was sat down on the larger man's lap with his back leaned against his barrel chest. He only realized that that meant he was sat next to James when he felt the boy wipe at his face with a handkerchief. 

The handkerchief he bought at the market when they first met. Tommy turned his face and stared into James' eyes longingly until he startled as two thick, calloused fingers entered his hole. Hank held onto his squirming body and grunted soft reassurances.

"Easy there, girlie, easy."

"No... No more... Please." Tommy whined with a fucked out voice as Hank scissored his digits in his abused ass. He was too tender and sensitive to take more.

He felt the larger man behind him huff out a chuckle as he eased his fingers out, only to make work on his trousers, keeping Tommy in place easily with a large hand on his torso. Tommy tried to close his trembling legs, but James suddenly put a hand on his thigh, kissing his face. 

"You can take a bit more. I know you can."

Tommy noticed that the hand on his leg was the one that the glass blew up in, bandaged and bloody, and Tommy held onto it with a sob as he felt Hank's length poke against his tender entrance.

He can take a bit more for James.

He clawed at Hank's arm as it eased his body down to welcome his cock, and gasped at the stretch. Fuck, he was thick.

"What a good, beautiful little girl you are, taking me so well. Relax, darling; it will be less painful then." Hank grumbled behind him, but Tommy just clenched, both around the cock and at James' hand, and gave a broken whimper as the old man bottomed out inside him. "There we go, tight little lass, you are."

Tommy's head lolled back against Hank's shoulder as he started lifting his hips up and down, controlling Tommy's movements on his cock effortlessly, punching his abused sweet spot with every thrust. Tommy sobbed as he turned to James next to him, the younger man's eyes glazed with lust and his cheeks red at the closeness, and he couldn't help caressing a hand over Tommy's feverish face.

"So beautiful," James breathed as he watched Tommy's eyes water from pain and pleasure.

Tommy mewled a sweet sound, something close to "James" at the words, his spent cock painfully hardening again, and Hank's rough hand turned his head back forward, away from James.

"Stewart, come over here, don't bother with Tucker; the little lady needs something to occupy that pretty little mouth." Hank sounded calm instead of gloating as if he were prescribing medicine to Tommy instead of instructing a man to fuck his mouth.

Tommy weakly shook his head in Hank's hold; his tongue felt numb, his jaw ached, and his throat was sore; he couldn't possibly blow another guy. George seemed to understand Tommy's reluctance and frowned at Hank, who still lazily fucked up into Tommy's ass.

"Hank, I don't think-," but George was interrupted by the coach.

"Yes, well, that we know, Stewart. You just have to make use of missy's mouth before she says something that the girlie might later regret. Do the work for her, though; the lass is exhausted." The slap he landed on his thigh made Tommy mewl.

George seemed to hesitate for a minute, but when Tommy tried to turn his head to look for James and whine for his attention, the boy stepped forward with a sigh, unbuckling his trousers with one hand while the other kept Tommy's head in place. 

Tommy sniffled and looked up at George with big pleading eyes; he wanted James. He wanted to be held by James, no matter if he was still angry at him. He tried to voice his protest, but his breath caught as George took out his dick. God, he was as long as James, but a bit thicker, and Tommy's mouth instantly pooled with saliva.

"It's alright, don't strain yourself," George mumbled, carefully opening Tommy's mouth wider with his thumb to slide his cock in, "relax your throat, and I'll take care of it."

Tommy's moan was muffled as the length slid down his used throat; all he could do was hold onto George's pant leg, clawing at the fabric as below him Hank sped up his thrusts. Tommy wanted to cry at how overwhelming the pleasure was; his head was kept steadily in place while George rhythmically thrust down, and Hank matched him as he fucked upwards, bouncing him with ease on his thick cock. 

"Come on, missy," Hank huffed with a rough voice, "squirt for the boys again." And that was all the warning he gave before taking Tommy's aching prick in his dry, calloused hand and gave him a firm tug as he hit Tommy's prostate.

Tommy came so hard over the older man's hand, that the world went white for a couple of seconds, his guts clenching painfully, his jaw hanging open in a silent cry which George fucked into. He barely registered George coming down his throat of Hank sighing as he unloaded inside; it felt like his whole body short-circuited.

He drooled onto the couch below with his numb lips when George pulled out; he felt utterly fucked. He turned into a boneless jelly in Hank's hold, who gently tapped his face a couple of times before putting his hands under Tommy's armpits and raising him like a kitten, off his cock and laying him down into James' lap. 

Tommy only realized that it was James who was holding him by his comforting scent and tight hug, squeezing Tommy's body close possessively. 

Tommy tried to peer up at the boy, but it was as if James was intent on hiding him away into the crook of his neck from the eyes of the others, guard dog mode back on. Tommy just nuzzled against the warm skin, breathing in the cinnamony scent, and gave a little kiss to his neck with a sigh. 

James still loved him. And he still loved James.

"Now, O'Connor has to take good care of his bird, which he'll have time for; with his hand fucked up like that, I don't want to see him near the pool for a month. Let's pack up lads and get going, let's leave the young couple to themselves, eh?" Hank huffed as he buckled up his trousers and stood up from the couch.

Andrew whined about wanting a round two, and George tried to argue that it's not safe for them to be left alone, but Hank took no notice of their protests and ushered the men out like a strict father would with his unruly children.

"I'm sure we are no longer needed here. This is their relationship, it's up to them how they'll fix it or conclude it; we don't have a word in it. Now put your clothes back on, or I'll kick your asses out the door with your dicks still hanging out."

Hank gave one last reassuring smile and nod at Tommy, who peered at him with curious eyes before the older man closed the door and showed himself and the other men out. What a strange character.

The silence was almost deafening after they heard the front door close.

Tommy tried to relax and snuggle closer to James, tired, and boneless he felt, but he paused when he felt James' grip on his skin grow painfully strong. James stayed silent, but Tommy could feel the slight tremors of his body. Was he going to have another panic attack? 

He pressed another soft kiss to the younger man's neck and caressed a hand up to the other side when he heard James sniffle. "It's alright, James. It's okay." His voice sounded so fucking rough with how thoroughly his throat has been used, but Tommy still cooed soft reassurances, trying to calm his boy down. "It's all going to be fine." He nuzzled against the short hair on the side of his head, warm breath ghosting over his skin. "Mommy is here."

James swallowed his sob as he clutched Tommy even harder. "Don't break up with me." His silent sobs wracked his body, and all Tommy could do was sigh softly and let him treat him like a ragdoll. "I can't let you go. I can't... conclude this. I can't let you conclude it."

He didn't want to.

"James, please, listen to me," Tommy tried to sit up to talk to him, but James shook his head and rocked them together like a child trying to lure himself to sleep. 

"No, no, no, no," James sobbed, "I'll not let you leave me. You're all I ever wanted. You're all I need." He swallowed thickly, his voice fragile. "Mommy, don't leave me. Please."

Tommy's heart clenched at the desperate tone, but he noticed the warm wet blood-soaked bandage seeping through where James gripped his back tightly, the stench of iron heavy in the lust-filled air. "I won't, James, I swear I won't, just let me go, please. Your hand must hurt; let me take a look at it." James shook his head again stubbornly, only holding onto Tommy tighter. Tommy sighed and caressed James' cheek gently. "Please, James, be a good boy for mommy and let go."

Suddenly, as if a switch has been flicked, James stood up and threw Tommy onto the bed hard enough to make him bounce up completely into the air before James pinned him against the sheets. Tommy couldn't even finish his yelp, and James was furiously shouting at him.

"How could you call him that?! How fucking could you?!" James let the tears pour freely from his eyes, his rage making his youthful face contorted and red; he looked terrifying, all this fury exploding from such a sweet man, but to Tommy, it was only heartbreaking. "I'm your good boy, no one else! And still you... You fucking... You called him that! Right in front of me!"

Tommy stared silently up at the larger man as James cursed and crushed his wrists against the sheets, the air still heavy with sex, but James seemed to be most upset about him calling one of his mates a good boy instead of giving him a blowjob. 

Tommy was heartbroken but fascinated.

The whole mommy kink to him wasn't simply just a kink to him, he truly lived in it. This wasn't just simply two boyfriends fighting, it felt more intimate, more familiar; he wondered if James truly saw him as a mother figure, if there might have been others he looked at that way. 

He wanted to meet James' parents and kill them. 

Finally, when James paused to gasp for air, Tommy spoke up as gently as possible, circling James' waist with his legs. "I'm sorry, baby boy. You know I didn't mean it. You're my only little boy, I swear. I've been such a bad mommy for you, my darling. But you're hurt, and I want to help you. Let me make you feel better, come here. Come to mommy, James."

James bit at his lower lip, trying to stifle his sobs as he shook his head again, "You let them fuck you. You let him fuck you." Tommy didn't have to think about it to know James meant Alfie. 

Tommy swallowed nervously, as James let go of one of his wrists to hold his neck, pressing down not hard enough to suffocate, but enough to be a real threat. "I did. I did it for you." Instead of reaching for James' wrist, Tommy caressed his free hand up to the boy's jaw, trying to calm him gently. "I let them fuck me because you wanted to see them fuck me, not for anything else. And I let him fuck me for business and business only."

The grip on his throat tightened, making it harder to breathe. "Liar." Tighter. "You're lying to me." Painful. "You're a dirty lying whore, mommy." He needed air. "Say it."

Tommy felt tears rolling down his cheeks as James eased up his hold, letting him gasp for breaths that felt like knives to his throat, "...I'm sorry." His whole chest felt like it was burning, "I'm so sorry, James." His last word was choked away by James' hand tightening hard again.

"I said, say it." His eyes were so dark. So cruel. Tommy felt so sorry. "Say that you wanted them. Say that you wanted him. Say that you lied to me."

Tommy let the tears trickle freely from his eyes as he looked up at his perfect boy, the lack of air making him dizzy until James let off the pressure on his windpipe. He almost wished James would just take his life already.

It would be a lovely way to die; choked to death by his lover after getting gangbanged by his friends. Not a bad ending for a gangster. But he didn't want to leave James alone.

"SAY IT!" James screamed at him, but Tommy felt too hazy to startle.

He stared at those bloodshot hazel eyes and mapped out his youthful freckles, and thought how cruel life is that they let such an angelic little boy fall. 

"I'm a dirty lying whore," his voice sounded strained from the choking, but tranquil, "I wanted to be fucked by them, and I wanted to be fucked by him." James had a prominent vein protruding from his forehead. "But what I said before is true as well. You matter more to me than I thought, James. I'm sorry."

Tommy's hand fell from James' face when the boy clenched down on his throat again, and his head became blissfully cloudy from the lack of air. The tears that fell onto his cheek from above felt like warm rain. 

Tommy thought, "In the bleak midwinter," as he stared at the back of his eyelids.

James said something, but he couldn't exactly make out what it was. 

It was more painful to breathe now when James let go and crushed their lips together, barely letting Tommy gasp for air as he attacked his mouth furiously. Tommy whimpered when James bit his bottom lip, tasting blood on his tongue, which the boy lapped up eagerly. His hands traveled down to the smaller man's waist, down to his thighs, gripping the bruised flesh meanly.

"You taste like them, fuck, you taste like him," James snarled, spitting into Tommy's slack mouth, giving him no other option but to swallow. "You disgust me, mommy. You're utterly filthy." He pulled back only to spread open and lift Tommy's thighs, his ruined hole on display. "So fucking used. You're such a disgusting tramp. Bet you'd make a good living off the streets, that is, if anyone would want to fuck such a nasty hole."

Tommy sobbed and whined at the cruel words, trying to hide his face with his hands, but James snatched them away, guiding them to the back of the smaller man's knees.

"Hold your legs open for me, that's it. Now beg me to fuck you. Beg me prettily, and I might. I might make use of your ruined cunt still, mommy." James sounded crazed. It made Tommy choke back a painful sob.

"Love me," Tommy whispered. "Please, love me again, James."

The slap wasn't entirely unexpected, but it burnt much more than it should have. It was powerful enough to knock Tommy to his side, and he curled into a ball before James could hit him again, but the boy was furiously untangling his limbs with angry snarls instead.

"I never fucking once stopped loving you, you dumb fucking whore!" The words made Tommy freeze.

James pushed him onto his belly when Tommy buried his face into the sheets, then forced himself between his thighs, similarly as Andrew did at first, holding Tommy by his hair and waist. The younger man pressed his tenting crotch to Tommy's abused ass, the friction created by his trousers making Tommy hiss and squirm. James stopped his movements by landing one slap after the other on his still tender cheeks. He hit much harder than Andrew did.

"Morning, noon, and fucking night I love you! I can't fucking breathe without thinking of you! You could spread your slutty fucking legs to the whole country, and I'd still fucking love you!" James roared, punctuating with a smack each.

Tommy knew he shouldn't preen at the words in the present situation, but he still found his heart beating out of his chest at them, ignoring the pain.

James must have exhausted himself with the hits because he stopped with a sob and leaned down to rest his forehead at Tommy's nape.

The warm shaky breaths against his skin made Tommy forget about the searing burn at his backside, and he turned his face in the sheets to see James' hand fisted in the sheets next to him. He couldn't help but reach for it, trying to reassure the boy without words. He didn't trust himself not to cry if he so much as uttered a word. 

"I try so fucking hard, but I just can't not love you," James whispered against the juncture of his neck, his voice hoarse from screaming. "You bewitched me. You cursed me. You took my fucking heart and devoured it. It's a part of you now."

Tommy's breath stopped as he felt James undo his trousers behind him. He knew this would hurt the most, but he just braced himself.

"I just want to do the same and devour you too. Make you mine," James sighed as he pressed his erection inside Tommy's tender hole slowly, "the way I'm yours."

Tommy bit at his bloody lip to hold back his painful whines, sniffling against the bed as the boy bottomed out so deep in him. He was so fucking sore, and with James' large dick in his used passage, it felt almost like torture. But James just pulled his hips up more, angling the thrusts to graze at his abused sweet spot, making him cry from oversensitivity. His spent prick traitorously hardened again at the mix of pain and pleasure, but Tommy couldn't squirm out from the hold on his hips.

He tried to clench down on James' hand, and in return, James interlaced their fingers, squeezing back, and Tommy almost didn't mind the scent of the warm blood seeping through the bandages and onto the white sheets. 

He couldn't possibly come again, it has been too many times already, but he let James thrust inside with abandon, giving out little whimpers as his pace picked up, and soon he was fucking him like a rabid dog, punching at his tender spots.

Even with all this pain, Tommy could tell that James was the best in bed amongst his friends. It scared him how easily his mind could think of that right now.

He will probably not be able to sit for days but that was okay. James still loved him. Tommy thought he must have looked mad, letting his bloody lips split into a smile as James groaned above him filthy love confessions.

"Fuck, you've never been this loose, but you still feel so good around my cock. I love your pussy so much, fuck, I love you so much, mommy." James must have been close, his pace was faltering, "I love you, I love you, fuck, how much I love you..."

Tommy's fucked out voice was barely above a whisper when he whimpered, "Mommy loves you too, James, so much," but it was enough to make James come inside with a hoarse cry muffled against the back of Tommy's neck. He bit down hard enough to break the skin, warm blood seeping down Tommy's neck while he pumped him even more full than he already was. 

It was animalistic. It was lovely.

James crumbled atop of his back, thrusting the remnants in lazily while breathing heavily against Tommy's nape, lapping at the new mark he made. His strong body was a welcome weight and a warm blanket on Tommy's shivering form.

"Good boy, James," Tommy whispered, breathless, rubbing the boy's hand with his fingers in little movements where they held them together, "Such a good boy for mommy."

James silently preened and nuzzled against the peach fuzz on the back of Tommy's head, kissing his marked-up neck softly. He was probably still not completely fine, but finally calm, now that he laid his claim again. 

Tommy relaxed into the heavy warmth and ache and thought about how he compared James to a little boy playing knight in shining armor to his princess that morning. This beastly possessiveness turned his knight into a vicious dragon all of a sudden. He wondered if that was all his fault.

He couldn't cry anymore about it though, his tear ducts all dried up by now. He probably has cried enough for a lifetime today alone. 

Thinking about it now, he noticed how dark the room has become by now, the cream-colored room turning a similar dark blue as James' bedroom wall, enough to make him ponder switching on a light or going to bed.

He spent almost the entire day getting fucked by various men. Just like in the army, Tommy remarked in his head once more with a humorless huff.

He felt James was about to say something when the knock at the door startled both of them. 

James growled and buried his face into the juncture of Tommy's neck, tightening his hold on him, clearly not in the mood to get up and move away from the smaller man. Tommy carded his fingers through his brown curls comfortingly and frowned at the continuous knocking.

It must have been one of James' friends, they might have left something here. Or came back for seconds. Tommy shivered at the thought of Andrew's predatory grin.

Nevermind. James loved him and knew that Tommy returned it. They can't use him again. James wouldn't let them now, even if he didn't completely forgive him.

"James..." Tommy whispered, careful to not sound impatient, "Do you want to tell your mates to fuck off, or should I?"

James breathed out a little chuckle, which was the sweetest music to Tommy's ears after this whole shitshow of a day, and it prompted him to give a similar little laugh.

When the knocking just kept on going, James huffed out a frustrated groan as he pulled out, Tommy wincing in the process, fuck, he felt like he has been fucked raw.

James lifting his warm weight off of him made Tommy shiver from the cold of the night, his sweat cooling rapidly against his skin, and that just felt all too unpleasant not to do anything about it. 

Before James could step off the bed, Tommy turned and cradled James' face to give him a chaste kiss, which James eagerly reciprocated, pressing Tommy back into the sheets with his weight, his spent cock twitching against Tommy's thigh as he licked into his mouth. They both sighed warmly into it, all the hate and sorrow fucked out and only tenderness remaining.

Knock, knock, knock.

Tommy frowned and groaned together with James, "I knew I should have bit Andrew's cock off when I had the chance." He tapped at James' giggling cheek softly, "kick them in the crotch quickly and come back to bed. We still have make up cuddling to do."

The laugh James breathed into his mouth was sweet as honey, and he sealed it with a small kiss, "I'll do just that, mommy."

"Good boy." Tommy pressed up to give a peck on James' lips in return before gently pushing him off to get that fucking door.

James looked at Tommy dreamily before biting his lip and hastily rushing out of the room. Tommy yawned as he stretched out his aching body; everything hurt, but he felt a strange sense of bliss settle over him.

This thing they had with James was more fucked up than he could have predicted. His one-time alley fuck became his sweet little boyfriend with a mommy kink, who turned out to be a sadistic territorial jealousy-ridden maybe anarchist. He really can choose his partners, can't he?

He didn't know what he was going to do with James now if this is a serious relationship; should he tell Ada? She probably knows already that they have something going on. Should he take James home to meet his family? Arthur has never been kind to the men around Tommy, be it Luca or Freddie or any miserable sod looking at Tommy with a glint in his eye. But Arthur wasn't the only guard dog around him now. Who knows who'd survive if Arthur and James got into a fight? Tommy would have a hard time laying his bet. And what about work? Would James intend to follow him around or come into his office? Ask him about his meetings? What about- oh, God. What about-

"Good day, son." Bang. Crunch. Crash. "Where the fuck is Tommy?"

Fuck.

Alfie's friendly sing-song voice sounded almost grotesque in the haze of what their fuck cost, paired with the sounds of what definitely was a punch strong enough to knock someone over and break the table beside the stairs.

Tommy's body painfully voiced his protest as he tried to struggle up from the bed, "Alfie?" his voice came out desperate and weak, rough from the fucks, and he hated himself for it, but could only concentrate on the noises downstairs. Dull thuds, kicks to something soft, with breathless groans. He must be beating James up. "Alfie!!" he was positively shrieking now.

"Treacle!" Alfie didn't sound that smug now; if he didn't know any better, he'd say Alfie was concerned. 

His heavy footsteps rushed up the stairs quicker than Tommy would have thought he'd be capable. Tommy wanted to meet him at the door, but he fell to the ground as he tried to scramble up from the bed, landing painfully on his knees with his feet tangled in the messy sheets.

Alfie found him like that, a bruised and fucked-out mess naked on the floor, his skin littered with marks and his eyes stained with tears and blood from his bitten lip. Tommy tried to cover his modesty with the sheet around him, but then the blood and come on the white material came to view. He must have looked like a used whore. Disgusting, as James said.

Tommy looked up at Alfie with pleading eyes, not wanting to see him like this, not even realizing that as he arched his neck up, he showcased the blooming strangulation marks in James' hand's shape.

Alfie looked like a bull ready to charge; his eyes were wide, and he was almost shaking with rage, his hand clenching around his cane until his fingers turned white, his whole body taking up the doorway, and he seemed larger than ever before. Tommy felt so small, he just wanted to hide away, wanted to escape the judgemental gaze, save himself from the shame.

"Alfie, please don't," his fragile voice came out as a quiet sob, so broken and desperate. He knew Alfie would be pissed.

Alfie stepped closer and leaned down just enough to gently brush his thumb over the blood trickling down on Tommy's lower lip. 

"Oh, sweetie," Alfie's eyes mellowed out, and the pity felt even more painful than the rage, his soft hand cradling Tommy's face where the heat of James' slap still stung, and he couldn't help a wince.

Tommy barely heard James run up the stairs and pause in the doorway, but he didn't have to; he could see as Alfie's eyes hardened and his rage came crawling back in as he turned that the boy was in the room.

James wasn't any less furious; his anger alone could light the room on fire with how his shoulders heaved, and he glared at Alfie with pure venomous hatred. His face became dark and dangerous but Tommy could only focus where the younger man's nose was oozing blood from a square hit. He seemed dedicated to return the favor.

They were like two wild dogs, showing off their mass and built, ready to pounce and tear each other's throat out, swelling with violence rushing through their veins until they looked more beast than man. It was terrifying. It was thrilling.

"Get the fuck out." James growled so low it didn't sound like his voice at all.

"Who the fuck do you think you are," Alfie's raspy voice matched his octave, but somehow his entitled tone seemed enough to establish their positions as he slowly took a step towards the boy, puffing up even more. "Giving orders and acting all grown up, eh, son? Is it because you want to play house so much that you act like daddy and beat and rape mommy half dead?!" by the end of his sentence, Alfie was roaring his words, shouting down at the taller man who was ready to shout back.

"It's none of your fucking business!" James yelled back as he charged at Alfie with a raised fist, one that Alfie caught with surprising ease and hit back with a whoosh of his cane hard to the boy's side, hard enough to send the boy flying to the ground. 

Alfie didn't take any chances and struck James with painful force with his cane again and again, like he would a rabid dog, making sure the taller man stayed on the ground. James was about to get back up and attack Alfie again, but the older man seemed ready for it, pulling his gun out with lightning speed and taking aim.

"Alfie, no!" Tommy shrieked and leaped to drape himself over James, shielding him with his naked, bruised body, cradling the boy against himself. 

James was bursting with anger under him, growling, but his attempts to pry Tommy off of him was only half-hearted, instinctively holding him close.

"Tommy, get the fuck off that fucking cur," Alfie rumbled, " if you want to be merciful, this goddamn beastly brat only deserves a fucking bullet between the eyes for what he's done to you! Look what he's fucking done to you!" 

Alfie's shouting made Tommy shiver and hug James tighter to himself, pressing the boy's cheek to his chest to hold him back as he looked up at Alfie again, past the pointed gun. He put every last effort into calming the two of them.

"I know," Tommy swallowed to tremor in his voice, but it still sounded pathetically weak, "I know I'm disgusting. But please, Alfie," those fucking tears welled up again from the rich barrel of his eyes as he looked into Alfie's pitying gaze, "it's not his fault. It's mine, so please, don't hurt him..."

"Treacle, for fuck's sake," Alfie scoffed and shook his head but didn't lower the gun, staring back at Tommy like he lost his mind, "this little fucker has very visibly hurt you. I'm not a fucking detective, right, but I can tell what those marks mean. Don't play the fucking martyr for this piece of shit kid; you're worth more than that."

Tommy shook his head, refusing to let go. "I don't. I hurt him too. I let him do this because I deserved it." The older man just shook his head at that, Tommy's pleas turning more desperate. "Please, Alfie, I don't need you to understand, just please accept it. This is not your bloody war to fight, okay? You don't need to save me, I don't want to be saved!" his rising voice startled him too, voice breaking into a thin whisper, "I want to be loved. So much."

All three of them froze at the confession; even time seemed to stand still if not for Tommy's heart beating out of his chest with rabbit speed. 

Alfie stared at him for a whole minute before he sighed and shook his head, lowering his gun in defeat, "Un-fucking-believable." His humorless laugh and easier posture eased up the tension in Tommy's shoulders as well. "When you gave that dramatic little speech about how you love your little choir boy and fucking ran back into his arms, I thought this might be another part of your twisted little plans, you know, make-believe."

James' hands gripped him harder, stone-still, and Tommy just tried to calm him again with quiet reassurances and soft kisses to his forehead as Alfie watched on. James' warm tears slid down Tommy's skin.

"But now I see, you're truly a mad little cunt that loves his mad little boy. Tommy fucking Shelby sacrificing that great big pride of his, who would have thought. This damn brat truly fucked your pretty brains out, didn't he?" Alfie almost sounded hurt, with how he huffed it like an insult. "He's really that special to you, huh? Your little boy."

"He is." Tommy gave a sad little smile at Alfie, nodding softly as he rocked James in his arms. Alfie returned it with a chuckle.

"That's fucking adorable, innit? But you need a man to take care of that broken little mind of yours. And as I can see, you're not the only one with it. I could do that, y'know," he stepped closer to them cautiously, "take care of you. Both of you."

James gave a little growl and hugged Tommy tighter, untrusting and territorial. Tommy, however, peered up curiously at Alfie. 

Was he proposing sharing?

The idea sounded enticing, Tommy being able to keep both men by his side, but he couldn't imagine James cooperating with Alfie under any circumstances. The boy was too possessive.

"Alfie, I appreciate the offer, but we're quite alright-," Alfie didn't let him finish.

"You call this "alright"? Jesus, treacle, you look like roadkill. Pretty, bambi-eyed roadkill with soft hair but roadkill nonetheless. This is not "alright" it's straight-up suicide." 

Alfie put a hand under Tommy's jaw to raise it and inspect him better in the low light, which made James growl again and squirm to attack, Tommy trying to hold him back. Alfie scowled and let go only to bat Tommy's hand away softly and grip James by his curls. 

Tommy hissed at Alfie to stop, and James trashed against the hold, but the older man just gave him a swift backhand, not too hard, just enough to snap the young man out of it and then held onto him firmly, forcing James to pay attention.

"Alright, listen here, son, daddy's talking." 

It surprised both James and Tommy how effective those words were. James became still, glaring weakly but not fighting against the hold on his hair, the color of his cheeks darkening further.

"I'm not going to beat the living shit out of you only, and remember that carefully, only because your pretty little mommy would be very cross with me for it. Precious, you are to him for whatever reason. And you are a cute kid, gotta admit, but a reckless and bratty one, kinda like your mommy here." 

Alfie gently moved James' head a bit as he spoke, gesturing with it. Tommy would have tried to ask him to stop if not for how James seemed to try to suppress his visible enjoyment for having his hair tugged. His boy was always responsive.

"Point is, I'm giving ya a choice here: either you take my help and let me mend your poor little brain to love your mommy less poisonously, let me have half of him as well, learn from your daddy on how to take care of him, or." Alfie's voice lowered, and he stared at James hard like he would with a careless employee. Or a naughty son. "Or you choose to stay a little cunt and probably murder our dear Tommy in a childish jealous rage."

James frowned and tried to object, but Alfie shook his head and spoke over him.

"I'm not fucking finished, boy. Try to mouth off, and I'll smack your baby teeth out. And don't even try to swear about how you wouldn't kill your beloved mommy; look what you've done to him." He tugged James to face Tommy, the boy's eyes welling up with tears of shame. Tommy wanted to comfort him, but it felt like Alfie's talk was truly working; James barely had traces of rage left, and he looked like a remorseful child as his eyes roamed over Tommy's bruised and used body. 

"This is not respect, this is not appreciation, this is not fucking love. This is a selfish little git playing with his toy too rough. You can't treat someone who loves you so much like this, you hear me, boy?"

James squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to stifle his sobs. Tommy looked up at Alfie with a scowl, silently telling him it's enough, James was sensitive. Alfie sighed and rolled his eyes, kneeling down onto the floor with them, turning his tone more gentle and soft, much like his hand in James' hair.

"I know you love him too, son, and I know that that love can turn dangerous and mean very easily, believe me, I know. It happened to me as well. I shouldn't have riled you up as I did, gotta admit." He gave an apologetic glance at Tommy. "But you see, when that tragic mean love befalls, the opposite of what you want will happen; you will scare the one you love away. It becomes a weapon you hurt them with instead of a shield you wish to protect them with."

James opened his eyes and sniffled when Alfie started caressing through his hair comfortingly and wiped the blood from his nose with his other hand. Tommy couldn't hold back the edge of his mouth from curling up.

"You're not a bad kid, just a bit lost and lonely. A bit too ballsy if you ask me, gotta watch that mouth and hold your temper. God knows two gangsters shouldn't be your first choice to help you with that, but you're a tough little anarchist cookie, ain't ya? Found the grenades after you left. Very impressive work." 

Tommy's eyes widened at that. So that wasn't a bluff. James bit back a small grin, his face still flushed and his eyes wet.

"I'm not only doing this for you, kiddo, your mommy is precious to me as well, and I have my own selfish reasons, right, no man's innocent, but I am offering to help. And I strongly fucking recommend you take it, right, because I believe I can. Be a good boy and say yes now, James. Make mommy and daddy proud."

Tommy was completely in shock. Alfie truly managed to not only make James face what he has done but calm him down from his rage even quicker than Tommy could ever before. James was now just blushing and looking with his big puppy eyes between the two older men, hesitant for a bit until Tommy gave him a reassuring little smile and nod.

James chewed on his lower lip while avoiding Alfie's eyes and then quietly mumbled, "yes."

Alfie gently lifted James' chin with a big hand and gently coerced him. "Ask nicely, son, come on, I know your mommy raised you better than that."

James tried to weakly glare at Alfie but complied. "Yes, please...daddy?"

Alfie's grin reminded Tommy of a wolf as he rumbled "good boy," and ruffled his curls, the boy preening at the positive attention and looking at Tommy too to check if he was proud of him as well.

Tommy leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss and whispered "good boy, James," as well. James jumped into Tommy's arms and hugged him even tighter than before, chanting apologies amongst sobs, curling around him like a child.

Alfie pat the boy's head and smirked at Tommy with a raised brow. Tommy mouthed a thank you and wondered what the hell did he get himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this check out my other stuff as well, leave a kudo and a comment, they make my day! Also check me out on Tumblr at @abusivelittlebunny for more content, art, and horny ramblings!


End file.
